


Teacher Knows Best

by PookyBearTrady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam Winchester, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Sam Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookyBearTrady/pseuds/PookyBearTrady
Summary: Sam was nervous heading to Professor Novak’s AB History class. He had heard rumors the Alpha was intimidating to say the least. He could often be heard shouting from his office, lashing out at students he didn’t feel were trying hard enough. So far, Sam had been doing exceptionally well in his pre-law classes and didn’t need one surly professor ruining his GPA.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at writing. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
This is not Beta'd, all mistakes are my own.  
How would you like this story to proceed? Dive right into a relationship or should they tip toe for awhile?

** **

Sam was nervous heading to Professor Novak’s AB History class. He had heard rumors the Alpha was intimidating to say the least. He could often be heard shouting from his office, lashing out at students he didn’t feel were trying hard enough. So far, Sam had been doing exceptionally well in his pre-law classes and didn’t need one surly professor ruining his GPA.

He met his best friend Kevin in the quad and slowly they made their way to lecture hall door.

Kevin pulled the door open and Sam was hit with the most mouth-watering smell, Smoke, Whiskey and something sweet…honey? Vanilla? It didn’t matter, all that mattered was finding the source. He followed behind Kevin closely into the classroom. The room was empty, they were the first ones in.

“Do you smell that?” Sam asked

“Nope, don’t smell anything but markers and books” Kevin replied

They walked closer to the front of the room and Sam began wandering around looking for the smell.

Students continued to fill the classroom and Sam finally took his seat next Kevin, disappointed he couldn’t find anything.

After a few more minutes the office door attached the classroom opened and out walked Professor Lucifer Novak. Tall, blonde, confident with a smug smile on his face. Just when he was about the reach the podium in the hall, he stopped and took a deep obvious breath…eyes slowly sweeping across the room. Sam instantly knew he was the source of the beautiful aroma.

Sam stared in awe at the handsome Alpha…hoping no one could smell that he had started to slick. He had never had such a strong reaction to anyone before. It could only mean one thing. True mates.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you feel!  
As always constructive criticism is welcome!

"Fuck Luc, please don't stop!" Sam bellowed while pushing back into Lucifers face. 

Lucifer was slowly driving him towards madness as he bent over the kitchen island, Luc on his knees behind him spreading his cheeks wide. Tongue laving over Sam's dripping hole, still stretched from the knot he took last night.

"So so good! Feels so amazing!" Sam moaned. 

Lucifer smirked listening to his sweet omegas litany of curse words. He loved the way Sam tasted...he could drowned in his slick and die happy. 

They had been together for 3 months, since the day Sam walked into his classroom. Their scents screaming "Mate mate mate". 

"Oh God Alpha, I'm going to cum! Please!" Sam's words becoming more and more slurred. 

Lucifer pushes his tongue into his lover as deep as he could, bringing a hand up to stroke Sam's impressive Omega cock. Just a few strokes and Sam was lost to his orgasm...slick gushing into Luc's mouth, cum shooting on to the cabinets in front of Sam. 

Sam stayed bent across the counter, holding himself up and his knees went weak with pleasure. Lucifer stood up behind him, kissing up across his shoulder and stopping to suck at Sam's unmarked mating gland. 

Eventually Sam turned around, still wrapped in Lucifers arms to kiss his Alpha. God how he loved this man and couldn't wait to be properly mated. They had to hide their relationship so Luc didn't get in trouble at the University. Just a few more months and they'd be free to do whatever they want.


End file.
